


Dissolve away his restraint

by Moonlight_Uni



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Blood, Blood and Torture, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Comic Book Violence, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hydra (Marvel), Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Intimidation, Knifeplay, Marvel 616 (Freeform), Marvel Universe, Memory Alteration, Multi, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Uni/pseuds/Moonlight_Uni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roleplay adaptation solo </p>
<p>A follow on from "warrior of you" in this one shot series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissolve away his restraint

Dissolve away his restraint

Strip the senses

Hearing the metal slide hard on it's runners then slam shut was the last he heard of the outside world before two hardened muscular handlers backed Zima into a corner. Despite being damp and his drenched armour the shove still winded him and left him grunting into the replaced mask that clung to his face underneath. His upper back took the worst of the violent shove and he quickly sat up, drawing his legs close for a grasp on any kind of protection against more. These two men keeping him caged like he was were on the heavy muscle of HYDRA; they had nothing on the real power back at base – the one he was dreading again. Knowing what was in store for him soon the compliant soldier sat there in the back of the vehicle as it sped through city streets, keeping his eyes lowered away from the source of his every living agony.

Time was something Zima wasn't given the luxury of under their control. He had little concept or even vague awareness of what day it was. The only moments he gained insight on how long he'd been under was when they sent him out on missions but even then it was only the simple difference between dark or light. From HYDRA's perspective this was merely another way of conditioning a soldier's senses so they could be moulded to their own routine and be rendered free of dependence on external factors that affected everyone else. Zima used to be everyone else but not now – he was their puppet and now they wanted to pull the strings.

It seemed barely a blink before Zima's attention was drawn to noises outside or rather the lack of them in comparison to the city he'd been extracted from. In the next moment a jolt was felt it was obvious the van had come to a stop and arrived at base for it's final destination. Blue eyes were upon the two heavies and that door which seemed to hold a fixation for Zima; it was both his entrance into an overly familiar and an escape to freedom However they had all but killed off his free will years ago leaving Zima as a blank canvas for their own schemes and twisted pleasure. Fixing his eyes on the door as one of the men got up and ratcheted the thing open while the second man grasped onto Zima's arm without warning, hoisting him up by his flesh limb. The soldier spoke not a word to either of them, keeping his mind and senses viciously attuned to what could happen next around him.

By the hand of the second man the asset was dragged out of the vehicle and he went without protest or resistance since there was nowhere for him to go but with them. There were no strings but Zima could already feel them pulling as he was manhandled back down the dark tunnels towards his own hell. One man took him by the right arm while the other went ahead armed with a gun that had the safety permanently unclipped should their unwilling captive become a hostile. 

All that could be heard down the claustrophobic hallways was a padding of boots on concrete, keys rattling against each other and the final click as one of those keys was pushed into a heavy door. Beyond that Zima could only hear his own shallow breathing as he was pulled to an aggressive halt by the man on his arm while the armed male pushed open the unlocked door.

Break him down

In a room with no windows and barely enough air to breathe for one man there was a lot of angry noise, feet making heavy thuds and then there was the soldier. He'd been stripped of his clothing apart for a pair of black combats and was backed into a corner, spine slammed uncomfortably flush to concrete at a ninety degree angle. Zima's primary handler – the one who expected him to talk post missions – was there with a heavy blade pressed into the delicate flesh where metal married flesh. Clearly he wasn't a happy man with what his asset had come back to report. 

Wielding the blade into a recent battle scar Rumlow drove the point until pain surfaced on Zima's face and his teeth were grating in agony. In too much pain to lash out and fight back against the man assigned to him like a reluctant parent Zima attempted to curl over, pushing his shoulder into the edge of the blade.

Rumlow let Zima go and withdrew the blade, dropping Zima like a dead weight to the floor where the captive immediately backed away like a wounded animal into the corner again. He felt caged, flight mode but where was the desire to move and escape the man torturing him for thrills – Zima had none of that. Any such urge to get out had long been culled off years ago when his mind had been altered. 

The soldier drew his arm to his chest, wincing at the pull on his newly seeping scar as he glanced up at Rumlow since there was no other way for him to look. On his handler's face there was just a cold expression, no sign of sympathy or trace of compassion while the blade was wiped clean between gloved fingers. Blood was flicked off from the blade into Zima's face and Rumlow turned away after that final gesture, exiting the room without saying a word to the man he'd just stuck a blade into. 

Seal and cauterise

HYDRA's best asset wasn't left too long before he was taken away yet again, beaten into submission by one of Rumlow's heavies after which his wounds were roughly cauterised with a heated knife. The already scarred shoulder wore yet another piece of evidence that told the story of someone too ruined to speak a word. With his injuries sealed up for good measure since they couldn't actually kill him, the soldier was taken back to a room where his memories of the outside world were painfully erased. During those erasing ordeals his screams of agony could be heard down the halls the moment that machine was powered up.

**Author's Note:**

> Zima is Russian for winter


End file.
